Kim and Ron's Wedding
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Ron proposes to Kim! This is the story of the proposal, the events leading up to the wedding, and the wedding itself. This is my first fan fic. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: The proposal

Twenty-one year old Kim Possible was standing in front of the mirror fixing her make-up and waiting for long time boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, to pick her up for their date. Kim was wearing a long shimmering pink dress, her hair up in a fancy ponytail, and she had on pink shoes. Suddenly she heard a car pull up and honk the horn. She went to her window to see if it was Ron and sure enough, it was. She grabbed her jacket made her way downstairs, out the front door, and headed out to the car. Ron had gotten out of the car and came over to the passenger's seat and opened the door for Kim. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and got into the car. Ron sat back down into the driver's seat and said, "Ready KP?" Kim smiled and replied, "Of course, but where are we going and why did we have to get so dressed up?" Ron, who was wearing a handsome black tuxedo, and a red tie, said, "You'll see my dear." They drove out to the countryside where Ron had a surprise waiting for her. When they reached their destination, Ron put a blindfold on Kim, and made his way to her side of the car. "Ron what are you doing?" she asked as Ron picked her up, "patience honey." Ron carried her to the deck of the lake and set her on her feet. He then took the blindfold off and she gasped. Ron had decorated the deck with red, white, and pink roses. It was beautiful. The sun was setting creating a heavenly sky, and a beautiful shine on the water. He handed her a red rose and said, "Kim, the red rose is a symbol of love. I give this rose to you in hope that you know how much I love you. You are everything to me, and I couldn't live a day without you. Look inside the rose." Kim had tears in her eyes from Ron's speech of love, she looked in the center of the rose and she pulled out a diamond ring, the most beautiful one she had ever seen. Ron took the ring from Kim's hand and got down on one knee and said to a crying Kim, "Kimberly Ann Possible…will you marry me?" Kim started crying and she broke into the biggest smile and cried, "Yes, yes Ron yes!" Ron got up from his knees, gave her a passionate kiss, and put the ring on her finger. Suddenly she heard clapping and crying at the same time. Kim turned around and saw her parents and Ron's parents come out from behind the massive bushes and trees. Mrs. Possible ran over to her daughter and gave her a great big hug saying "congratulations Kimmy". Mr. Possible shook Ron's hand and said, "I gave you permission to marry her and I hold you to your promise. Take care of my daughter." Ron looked over to Kim, smiled and replied, "I will sir, I will."

Chapter 2: The morning after

Kim woke up to the morning sun shining on her face through her bedroom window. Kim opened her eyes and looked at her hand to make sure the night before had not been a dream. She smiled when she saw Ron's ring on her hand. Suddenly a million things came across her mind. She thought, "We have to set a date, book a church, pick out all the dresses, find a caterer, book a hall. Oh my gosh! How can we do all this?" She climbed out of bed as her phone rang. She walked over to the other side of her room and picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Hello future Mrs. Stoppable." Kim smiled as she heard Ron's voice. "Hi future husband", she said as she laughed. Ron said to her, "My mom and dad wanted to know if you and your parents could come over today to discuss the wedding. I know its really sudden" he said with a laugh, "but they are really excited and want to start planning A.S.A.P." Kim smiled and said to Ron, "Of course we can." Ron said," great! How about 1:00?" She replied, "Sounds perfect." "Well I better let you go I have to go eat breakfast. I love you." Kim smiled and replied, "I love you too." They both hung up the phone and Kim walk over to her closet, picked out blue jogging pants and a matching top. She quickly got dressed when her phone rang yet again. She walked over and picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" "AHHH!" Kim held the phone away from her ear, knowing instantly who it was. It was Monique. "Girl! I'm so happy for you! I know you and Ron were meant to be!" Kim laughed and said, "Thanks Monique. I'm so excited…oh hold on a sec, I have a beep." She pushed a button and heard Wade's voice, "Congrats Kim! I'm so happy for you and Ron." "Thanks Wade. It seems too good to be true!" Wade said to her, "Well I better let you go, you probably didn't even have breakfast yet! I just wanted to say congrats." "No I didn't. Thanks for calling Wade." She pushed her flash button and starting talking to Monique again. After assuring her she would call her back later, Kim made her way downstairs and ate the pancakes, eggs, and bacon that were waiting for her. She asked her parents about going to Ron's house that afternoon. Mr. Possible said to his daughter, "Of course we can Kimmy-cup. Your mother and I can hardly wait to help you and Ron plan the big day. Kim smiled, hugged her parents and went into the living room where she picked up the book she was currently reading, sat down, and relaxed. She was so into the book that she was very surprised when she realized it was 12:30. "Mom! Dad!" she called, "We have to go to Ron's!" They both called down the stairs, "Coming!" About 5 minutes later they were all in the car heading for the Stoppable house.

Chapter 3: To set a date

At 12:50 they pulled up to the Stoppable house. They got out of the car and headed toward the door. Mrs. Stoppable answered the door. Mr. Possible said, "Sorry we are early." Mrs. Stoppable said, "Don't think twice about it, in face Ron and his father are sitting in the living room waiting for you now." Mrs. Stoppable led the Possibles to the living room. Ron stood up shook Mr. And Mrs. Possible's hands and gave Kim a kiss. Mrs. Stoppable and Mrs. Possible sat on one couch, Ron and Kim sat on the other, and Mr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable sat on two reading chairs next to each other. Ron said, "Kim, my mom and I printed some wedding information off the Internet that we thought you would be interested in, but first I think we should pick the basics. Do we want to get married in a church or have a garden wedding? Indoor or outdoors reception?" Kim pondered for a minute and smiled, "Well…I have always loved the idea of having and garden wedding." Mrs. Possible said, "That does sound lovely." Everyone liked the idea and Ron said, "I love that idea." Mr. Stoppable said, "Do you kids want a priest or a rabbi?" Kim knew that Ron always wanted a rabbi for a marriage ceremony, so she instantly said, "We want a rabbi." No one fought the decision. After everyone agreed on the type of wedding, reception, food, a caterer, and what type of flowers (Red, white and pink roses of course) only one question remained…what date would the Possible, Stoppable wedding take place? Ron and Kim pulled out their calendars and discussed different dates. It wasn't long until they decided. Kim said, "Our wedding will take place on July 28th." For the next hour they discussed prices and availability. They called places for prices, availability and what the whole package deal was. Then around 2:30 Kim heard a familiar honking outside. She walked to the window and it was Monique in her ice blue jeep. Kim looked at her mother and said, "I called Monique last night and we thought we would surprise you by taking you to look at wedding and bridesmaid's dresses." Kim hugged her mother and said, "That sound's perfect!" Ron walked over and gave his fiancée and hug and a kiss good bye. Rufus, Ron's trusty naked-mole rat stuck his head out of his pocket and jumped into Kim's hand and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Kim kissed Rufus and Ron once more and headed out the door with her mother, and got into Monique's car. Kim said hi to her best friend and they headed off for Middleton's Bridal Shop.

Chapter 4: The dress

When they walked into the bridal shop, Kim walked around the corner and saw the dress she has dreamed of her whole life. It was pure white, had no shoulders, had beads along the waistline, and trailed in the back like something a Princess would wear. She immediately picked up the dress, that turned out to be her size, and ran to the fitting room. Mrs. Possible and Monique waited outside the door, eager to see how Kim looked in her dream dress. The door opened and Kim came out. Monique and Mrs. Possible gasped as they saw her. She looked like a fairy-tale princess. She was radiant and glowing with happiness. "Oh Kimmy, you looked stunning." Monique rang in, "Girl you look like a princess." Kim ran to the mirror and gasped as see saw herself. She had never seen herself in something so beautiful. She turned to her mother and said, "This is the one, I know if only the first one, but I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life." Mrs. Possible said, "If that's the one you like, then it's yours." Kim hugged her mother, and they all went to the bridesmaid's aisle to look at dresses. They all agreed on long rose pink dresses with a pink rose on the side of the waist. Mrs. Possible and Monique picked out matching shoes while Kim looked for her own pair. When she met up again with her mother and her friend she showed them a beautiful pair of "Cinderella shoes" as she called them. They were clear with a diamond encrusted heel and a little diamond heart on the top. They made their way to the register and Mrs. Possible wrote out a check and then they made their way to the car. When they reached Kim's house Monique let them out and told Kim she would call her later. Kim and her mom carried the many bags into the house and Mr. Possible met them at the door. "Busy shopping I see. This can't all be for the wedding already can it?" "Yes it is dad. We got lucky and found everything in one spot. Oh mom I wanted to ask you something." Mrs. Possible look at her daughter and replied, "Of course Kim anything." Kim took a breath and asked, "Would you be my maid of honor?" Mrs. Possible looked stunned, "Me?" Kim smiled, "Of course you, who else?" Mrs. Possible looked as if she was about to cry and gave her daughter a hug, "Of course Kimmy."

Chapter 5: 3 weeks later.

Kim stepped into her living room and sat down next to Ron on her couch. "Ok, invitations were taken care of weeks ago, the location is booked, the rabbi is coming, we have to pick up the flowers tonight, and we are decorating the sight tomorrow before the wedding." Ron hugged his soon-to-be bride. "Everything has been taken care of you need to relax your pretty little head…" "Ronald Stoppable!" Ron jumped at his mother's yelling. She screamed again, "In exactly one minute it will be twenty-four hours before the wedding and you can't see Kim until then!" Ron sighed, "Well KP I'll see you at the alter tomorrow." Kim said, "Then I'll be Mrs. Ronald Stoppable." Ron kissed her as his mother came into the room and dragged him off the couch. "Sorry Kim." Kim laughed as she pushed Ron out the door. "It's ok Mrs. Stoppable." Ron's mother hugged Kim and took her son home. She just stood at the door for a minute thinking that in twenty-four hours she would be married. The butterflies in her stomach started lying like crazy. She sat back down on the couch and heard her mother yell, "Kimmy! We have to go get all the flowers." Kim yelled back, "Coming." She stood up and walked into the kitchen and her mom and dad led her out the back door. Kim was really quite on the way to the flower shop and her mother noticed it. "Kim honey, are you ok?" She said, "Oh I'm fine…just nervous though." "That's natural Kimmy-cup", said Mr. Possible as he parked the car. They all got out and headed into the flower shop. The guy at the flower store (Joe) said, "Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Possible. I have your order in the back I'll get it." He walked back into the flower room and a few minutes later came out carrying Kim's bouquet, made up of pink, white, and red roses, the alter flowers, the bride's maid's bouquet and the maid of honor's bouquet. "That will be $40. Congratulations Kim." "Thanks Joe." She replied. When Mrs. Possible was finished writing out the check, she, Mr. Possible and Kim carried all the flowers out to the car. Kim offered to drive home but her dad insisted that he would. On the way back Kim insisted that she would cook dinner. She wanted to try to get the butterflies in her stomach to settle down. When they got home they put the flowers in the refrigerator to keep fresh, and Kim got some chicken out of the freezer, some white rice, and some carrots and started to cook dinner. She thought to herself, "I love Ron and I want to marry him. So why do I feel so nervous." Mrs. Possible almost knowing how Kim was feeling walked up and gave her a hug. "I know you're nervous but everything will be wonderful." Kim smiled, I know mom. I know.

Chapter 6: A Nervous Couple

Kim woke up at the sound of her alarm. She looked at the clock, which read 9:10 and shut the alarm off. She got out of bed, got dressed in a white and blue jogging outfit and ran downstairs and met her parents in the kitchen. "Good morning Kim. Sit down and have some waffles." Kim replied, "I can't mom I'm to nervous." Mr. Possible, "Kim please eat something." "I seriously can't dad." Kim thought she was going to faint. By the Time her parents were done eating it was 9:40 and they had to be at the garden location to set up for the wedding at 11:00. Kim went upstairs and gathered her dress, her suitcase for their honeymoon, and her outfit for the plane ride, her make-up, jewelry, and shoes. She took everything downstairs, and heard the doorbell ring. It was Monique. Kim screamed, "Monique! I'm so glad you're here!" Her parents then came down the stairs. "Hi Monique. Ok Kim, you and Monique take all your stuff out to her car, and we will get the flowers." Kim said, "Ok mom see you there." Meanwhile at Ron's house, Mrs. Stoppable was fixing her make-up and Ron came down the stairs carrying his tuxedo. When they got everything ready they jumped into Ron's car and took off for the garden, which was located in the countryside. It was a garden just for weddings. Kim and Monique got there at 10:52 and her parents pulled up 5 minutes later. They got out of the car and headed inside the building. "Kim, you and Monique go up to the bridal room, and relax for a little bit. Your father and I will decorate out back. I'll be up shortly." Kim smiled, "Ok mom." Kim ran over to the couch where Monique was sitting. "Monique!" she cried. "I'm so nervous! I don't know what to do!" Monique hugged her and said, "Kim you love Ron right? You want to be his wife right? That's all that matters. It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Just relax." Meanwhile Ron and his parents pulled up into the parking lot. Mr. Stoppable said to his son, "Lets go to the groom's room. We'll start getting ready. Your mom will go outback and make sure everything is in place." Ron and his father walked up to the groom's suite and sat down. "Dad, I'm nervous. I love Kim, and I want to be with here more then anything in the world, but I'm so nervous about the ceremony." Mr. Stoppable, also the best man, said to his son, "Ron, Kim loves you, and you love her. That's all that matters. Relax and be yourself and everything will go as smooth as silk." An hour later Ron, Kim, Monique, and Mrs. Possible were all ready and in their places. The garden was full of quests. Mrs. Possible asked her daughter if she was ready. Kim said, "As ready as I'll ever be." And then the music began.

Chapter 7: The Wedding

Mrs. Possible was the first to walk down the aisle followed by Monique. When they were in their places, everyone stood up and the bridal march began. Kim, on her father's arm, looked radiant. Her hair was in a fancy ponytail, her shoes sparkled in the sunlight, and she wore the biggest smile in world. Ron felt his knees weaken as he watched Kim walked toward him. When they reached each other they held hands and faced the rabbi. "Dearly beloveds, we all gather hear today to join these two in marriage. I understand you two have written your own vows. Ronald you may go first." Ron took a deep breath and began. "Kim, the first time I saw you, I knew we were going to be best friends. But I never thought we would end up here. You are everything to me, my air, my sky, and my sun. Without I would have nothing. I wouldn't be living, I would just be here if you weren't with me. I love you with all my heart Kimberly Ann." Kim had tears in her eyes as she began he vows. "Ron, there really are no words to describe how much I love you. And even if there were, they wouldn't be enough. I love you with all I am and more. I promise to be faithful, and do everything I can to make you happy." At this point everyone in the garden was crying. The rabbi continued, "My we have the rings please." Kim's mom gave her Ron's ring, and Rufus gave Ron Kim's ring. "Ronald, put the ring on Kim's fourth finger and say with this ring I thee wed." Ron looked her in the eye and said, "With this ring I thee wed." "Kimberly, do the same." Kim put the ring on his fourth finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed." The rabbi said, "Kimberly, do you promise to love Ron, help him in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for all the days of your life?" Kim said, "I do." "And do you Ronald, promise to love Kim, help her in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for all the days of your life?" Ron instantly said, "I do." The rabbi then said, "If any one has cause for objection speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one did the rabbi continued, "Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounced you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kim and Ron kissed passionately. The rabbi said, "I'm proud to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable." Every clapped and Ron and Kim walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

The End.


End file.
